1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a elongated golf club putter that is used in a unique manner that enables the user to putt with improved control, better accuracy and a high degree of consistency over existing standard length and elongated putters.
2. Description of Prior Art
Golf is a sport that is played outdoors by individuals (golfers) on land laid out in the form of golf holes each of which have a starting point (tee) and ending point (green). The object of the game is to use the clubs to get the ball into the cup on each hole in the least amount of strokes. The score is the total strokes used to complete (play) the golf course. A golf course consists of eighteen holes (some courses are only 9 holes) where par is typically 72 strokes (or 36 for 9 holes). The golfer plays the sport using golf clubs (14 maximum) and a ball (golf ball) as defined by the United States Golf Association Rules of Golf. The golf clubs typically consist of 10 irons, 3 woods and 1 putter. The woods are used for long distance (off the tee), the irons are used for mid to short distances (hitting to the green) and the putter is used to get the ball into the cup (hole) once you're on the short grass on the green. In a typical round of golf, the putter is used as much as all the other clubs combined i.e. 36 strokes when par is 72. Being able to putt well is a key factor in achieving a low score.
Putters available today generally fall into two categories. One is the conventional length putter that the golfer uses in a manner that requires the hands to grip the top of the shaft and swing the club with extended arms along a predetermined line that will cause the ball to go into the hole. Variations of this method of putting exist in the manner in which the golfer holds the golf club such as griping the shaft with one hand while griping the arm with the other hand. The problem with these methods of putting using conventional length putters is the small muscles of the wrists and hands are used to execute the swing which offers less control over finely focused skilled motor behavior resulting in the possibility of involuntary movement in the course of executing the putt. The result is lack of accuracy, inconsistent performance and generally a high number of missed putts.
The other type of putter available on the market today is the elongated putter that is used with shaft held in a vertical position with the club head perpendicular to the ground and the club face aligned to the ball. The golfer grips the shaft with one hand in the middle of the shaft and the other hand on the top of the shaft and swings the club with the arms along a predetermined line that will cause the ball to go into the hole. The problem with this method of putting using a elongated putter is the golfer is using the small muscles of the wrists and hands to execute the swing which offers less control over finely focused skilled motor behavior resulting in the possibility of involuntary movement in the course of executing the putt. The result, similar to conventional length putters, is a lack of accuracy, inconsistent performance and generally a high number of missed putts.
Also, with elongated putters, the overall length of the shaft is longer than the other golf clubs used to play the game and often presents a problem with transport both when used on the golf course between holes and when traveling between golf courses.